


Save Me.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Near Death Experience, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt Drowning on Dark bingo. When a day at the beach takes a turn for the worse, what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> I've seen CPR performed, know about it, but the CPR here will not be word for word medically accurate.

Adam POV

The sun was shining and Adam was feeling toasty and warm, like maybe he had better put on sun screen before he ended up a burnt freckly mess, but just as he's turning to one side, ready to ask someone to do his back for him, because he can never get all of it, but the sound of someone yelling does. Cam's at the water's edge with Tommy, they had gone down to cool their feet off in the icy water, both of them a little hot and bothered from the weather, neither of them as interested in sunbathing the way the rest of the Glamily are.   
　  
He hears Cam yell again, but this time he hears what she's yelling.  
　  
"Taylor," And she isn't yelling it at them, she's yelling out at the water. Adam remembers Taylor getting up off his chair and declaring he was going for a swim, even though the water is freezing. Adam can't see Taylor in the water, not his head, not anything. Taylor had said he was a strong swimmer, but the water looks rough as well as icy and Adam's heart starts to race as panic fills him.  
　  
"Taylor," Cam yells again and from where they are sat Adam can hear the panic in her voice. Adam stands up at the same time as Terrence and soon they are all on their feet, running to the shore line,.  
　  
Tommy runs into the water before any of them get their and Adam doesn't even know if Tommy can swim well, they've never talked about it and Adam freezes, terrified that Taylor might be hurt, that Tommy could get hurt as well.  
　  
"One second we could see him and then he was just gone." Cam explains, she looks pale and worried and Adam puts an arm around her, pulling her close. Freezing cold water is lapping at all of their feet, but Adam doesn't care, his eyes fixed on Tommy and the water.  
　  
"Call an ambulance in case he's hurt," Adam croaks out, his throat feels like it's swollen closed. Terrence pulls his cell-phone his board shorts and starts dialling, just as they all see Tommy's blonde hair disappear under the water. They all cling to each other, the only sounds are Terrence on the phone and the waves crashing in.  
　  
Adam feels like they are all holding their breath as seconds that feel like minutes drag past. He feels like his heart is in his throat, beating so wildly it makes him feel sick. And then two heads appear, breaking threw the waves, one blonde and one dark, Tommy and Taylor, only it doesn't look like he's moving, Tommy's just pulling him along, holding on with one arm and using the other to swim to shore. When he gets closer Adam runs into the water with Isaac and they help Tommy get Taylor to the sand. He looks pale and his eyes are closed and Adam feels sick again, this would be terrible if it happened to anyone, but Taylor's just a baby, the baby of their group, he can't be dead.  
　  
Tommy goes to his knees beside Taylor in the wet sand, smoothing his hair back, shaking him a little, but Isaac's eyes stay closed.  
　  
"Does anyone know CPR," Isaac asks and Tommy nods. He tips Taylor's head back, his lips meeting Taylor's and for the first time Adam sees Tommy's lips touching someone else's and he doesn't feel a twinge of jealousy, all he feels is fear, it's crippling and he doesn't know what to do. He knows CPR is harder than it looks, that you need to make sure that you are breathing into air into the person's lungs, not their stomachs and he knows that you can break a persons ribs. Tommy's breathing and counting and pressing his hands down hard and it all looks right, like something out of a medical drama, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything.  
　  
Taylor looks so lifeless, his whole body flopped on the ground like a rag doll, skin so pale from the cold water, almost blue, Adam's teeth are catering and he only went up to his waist, he can't imagine how cold Tommy and Taylor are. He's starting to fear the worse, can hear Brooke and Sasha as they try not to cry and then he hears a noise and his eyes go back to Taylor and Tommy in time to see Taylor starting to splutter and gasp, rolling to his side to cough up water as Tommy rubs his back. Tommy looks so calm, not freaking out like the rest of them. He saved Taylor, dragged him out of the water, hell managed to find him in the water and then he does mouth to mouth, gets Taylor breathing again.  
　  
Adam thinks he has forgotten how to move until the paramedics arrive and he steps out of their way. he can't believe this happened. They've got a couple of days between shows, they were meant to be spending their time off relaxing, Taylor wasn't supposed to drown, nobody was meant to get hurt. Taylor is sitting up alone and talking normally, answering the paramedics questions by the time they finish looking him over, one of the paramedics telling them that Tommy saved Taylor's life, like they don't already know that.   
　  
Even though they say Taylor is probably fine, they want to take him to the hospital, get him checked over there. They tell him he can have one person go with him in the ambulance, nobody but Tommy looks surprised when Taylor asks for him. Adam promises to grab Tommy's stuff, to meet them latter. They watch Taylor being loaded into the ambulance and Tommy hoping in after him, wait till the ambulance is gone before they go to gather their stuff. Adam's just glad that no paparazzi followed them to the beach this time. Taylor's family don't need to find out that their son almost drowned to death, they don't need to see slightly pictures of his face tinged blue.   
　  
Adam doesn't realises his hands are shaking till he goes to fold up Tommy's towel. He tries to ignore it, to will it to go away. Taylor is fine now, Tommy got their in time, but it was so close, too close. If Tommy hadn't been at the water's edge Taylor would probably be dead right now. It doesn't seem right that someone so young and full of life could have died, came so close to death. By the time he's finished packing away all of Tommy's things he doesn't feel calm, but he thinks that he at least looks calm, which is all that matters right now. His friends are all just as worried about Taylor as he is, he needs to be strong for them.  
　  
They've just got everything packed up and are heading to the cars and all Adam can think is vultures, if they had been here when Taylor was drowning they wouldn't have tried to help, they would have stood there and watched him drown while they took pictures. He doesn't smile when they ask, fuck image right now. Their are something's that are far more important than his image, family being one of them and Taylor might not be blood, but he is family.   
　  
They drive to the hospital in near silence and all Adam can see inside his head is Taylor, the way he had looked. He can still hear Cam's panicked voice and Tommy, fuck he'd been so brave and calm. When they were all panicking, he was taking action, his level head had been the reason Taylor got out the water and started breathing again was Tommy. Adam's always been impressed by Tommy, his attitude to life. He's so laid back, can be serious when you need to talk, silly when you need to smile and he is always their waiting to give you a hug when you need them. It had been stupidly easy to fall in love with Tommy and today won't be something that he'll forget and it makes him fall deeper.  
　  
When they make their way to the right part of the hospital they find Tommy sat outside of Taylor's room, Adam catches a glimpse of white coats and doctors in the room. Tommy is wearing light blue scrubs, the sleeves rolled up and bunched around his elbows, showing off his ink and the legs are folded over a couple of times at the bottom, the cloths clearly too big for him, but Adam realises Tommy's own cloths would have been soaking wet, he'd gone into the water fully clothed.  
　  
"Have the doctors said much?" Adam asks, taking the seat next to Tommy, when their arms brush Adam feels how cold his bestfriend is, he's surprised Tommy isn't shivering in his thin scrubs.  
　  
"They think he'll be okay, but they want to observe him at least over night. He swallowed a lot of water and was out for a long time, but they said something about the cold water being good? Like it helps lessen the damage. he knows where he is and who he is, knows he drowned. So they don't think theirs any brain damage." Tommy says shakily and fuck Adam hadn't even thought to worry about any long term effects. He'd thought of Taylor drowning and the fact that Tommy had got him breathing again, but he hadn't thought about what the lack of oxygen to the brain could have done to Taylor.  
　  
They sit and they wait, the doctors finally come out and tell them that Taylor will be fine, no long term effects from drowning. They let them into see him, even though the limit for visitors is normally two at time they let them all go in. Adam thinks the doctor can see how worried they all are. Taylor is awake and Adam feels relief wash threw him at how normal Taylor looks, the hospital gown and bed really the only things that give away that something has happened to him. When Tommy gets close Taylor pulls him into a hug.  
　  
"Thank you, thank you so much." Taylor says softly.  
　  
"No thanks needed, just get better okay kid?" Tommy orders, ruffling Taylor's hair gently.  
　  
"Okay." Taylor agrees sleepily, Adam smiles, he's pretty damn sure that Taylor's going to be looking up to Tommy as a hero for the rest of his life. But Adam doesn't blame him, Tommy did save him.  
　  
They stay with Taylor until he falls asleep and a nurse shoo's them out. They get told to leave, get some rest them selves, they can pick Taylor up in the morning, but right now he's tiered, needs to rest. He's been threw a lot, his body taking on a lot of strain. But the doctors seem sure that all he needs is some sleep and he'll be as good as new. Adam can't imagine Taylor will want to go to the beach anytime soon.  
　  
Half the Glamily start making calls home, wanting to talk to their loved ones, Adam suspects it's a reaction to almost loosing someone they all love. He doesn't call home, isn't sure he wouldn't just end up balling down the phone and freaking his Mom the fuck out. Instead he takes Tommy's hand in the lobby, Tommy's hand is freezing cold still and Adam wishes he could will heat into the chilled flesh. He has heat to spare, would happily share all that he has with Tommy and he doesn't just mean his body heat.   
　  
"Come to my room?" Adam asks softly, he doesn't want to be alone right now. Cam's voice and Isaac's face on a loop in his mind already, he thinks it'll be worse if he's alone.  
　  
"Okay," Tommy nods, but he doesn't ask why. Adam wonders if Tommy doesn't want to be alone either or maybe he can tell Adam doesn't and he's just agreeing to be nice. But hr doesn't ask, Tommy just stays on the elevator with Adam when all the others get off on the floor below Adams. They don't talk in the elevator or on the way to Adam's room, he lets them in and the second the door shuts Tommy is on him, crashing into Adam's chest and pressing his lips to Adam's. Adam can't help but think the last person who had touched those lips had been Taylor as Tommy gave him the kiss of life.  
　  
Adam lets Tommy kiss him for a few minutes, it's not exactly a hardship, but then he pulls back. He notices his hands have fisted in the back of the too big scrubs top Tommy is wearing. he's not sure when he did that, but he isn't letting go of Tommy now, he needs to feel someone he loves right now.  
　  
"You kissed me." Adam says softly.  
　  
"Yeah, did you like it?" Tommy sounds so nervous and Adam wants to laugh, he's so brave when it comes to the things that could actually hurt him, but with this, he's afraid, like their is any chance that Adam doesn't want to touch him.  
　  
"I liked it, was wondering why you did it." Adam sighs.  
　  
"Life's too shot to waste time not going for what you want." Tommy says firmly and Adam gets it, he really fucking gets it, because Tommy is right, there has always been a spark between them. Adam's made excuses for not making a move before now and he thinks maybe it's the same for Tommy. So Adam kisses him, taking control this time.   
　  
Tommy moans into the kiss, writhes against Adam when he gets his hands up under the loose scrubs top, Tommy's icy skin warming under his touch and he's so alive like this and it's what Adam needs to see and feel. And Tommy he seems to just want more and more, more kisses, more skin, his hands wondering over Adam's skin restlessly, like he can't settle. It's all too easy to slide his hands down, the waistband of the scrubs and Tommy offering no resistance. He cups Tommy's ass cheeks, he's not wearing a thing under the scrubs so he gets skin and he's greedy for more, he knows their going fast, that they should talk about what this all means. But he can't slow down, sure as fuck can't stop. Tommy's right, wasting time is stupid, reckless, Adam wants to live while he's alive, even if it blows up in his face.  
　  
When he runs a finger down Tommy's ass crack, other hand spreading his cheeks apart, Tommy shudders, he doesn't pull away from the touch. Feeling bold Adam rubs the pad of his finger over furled skin. Tommy all but purrs into his mouth.  
　  
"Tell me now if you don't want this." Adam says firmly, his finger pressing in just a little, so that Tommy can be sure about what Adam is asking him.  
　  
"I want it." Tommy says firmly, his eyes glazed but sparkling, pupils blown from lust.  
　  
Adam doesn't waste time asking him if he's sure. Instead he strips them both, mouth watering at the thought of kissing every little part of Tommy's skin that he uncovers. He leads the way back to the bed and pushes Tommy on to it, Tommy pouts a little when he bounces and it's probably one of the cutest things Adam has ever seen, hot to. he fines lube and a condom. Almost losing someone makes him want to do something that makes him feel alive and touching Tommy makes Adam feel more than he ever has.  
　  
"Has any one ever fingered you before?" Adam asks as he slicks up his fingers, kneeling between Tommy's spread legs.   
　  
"No, but I've done it to my self. And um a toy?" Tommy blushes scarlet, which is pretty damn cute considering he hadn't blushed when he got on the bed flat on his back, naked as the day he was born. Not to mention that his legs are spread slutty wide and he's let Adam crawl between.  
　  
"You like it then?" Adam asks, he thinks it's probably a yes if it's something he's done more than once and if he went to the effort of buying a sex toy. He's stupidly pleased that Tommy's into ass play. It's not like Tommy being totally untouched would bother him, but it's reassuring to know Tommy has liked stuff like this in the past, he's not just doing it because he's in shock or something like that. Besides, going from never having anything up your ass then straight to dick would probably be a little bit of a shock to the system. He doesn't want Tommy scared or nervous, he wants Tommy squirming on his cock, begging for more an more until he comes on Adam's cock.  
　  
"I like it, a lot, been dreaming about getting you in me. Every time I saw you hard on stage and you pressed against me, all I wanted to do was drop to my knees and suck you off, only thing that stop's me is the audience." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"Not sure a lot of the audience would mind." hell who wouldn't want to see a pretty little thing like Tommy Joe on his knees? Just taking it, swallowing around Adam's cock. he rubs over Tommy's hole with a slick finger, watching Tommy's face the whole time. Tommy can't hide a single thing, his face as easy to read as a children's book. He can tell when it's enough, too much, when he wants more. By the time Adam has worked three fingers into Tommy, rubbing them against Tommy's prostate, all Adam can see on Tommy's face is the need for more, more, more.  
　  
Adam's not one to deny himself this kind of pleasure, he's been having filthy thoughts about Tommy since he first audition, sine before Tommy saved Taylor's life. he will never forget how brave Tommy is, loyal. He wants to fuck Tommy threw the mattress, but fingers and a sex toy are the only things that have been inside Tommy and this will be so much different. He moves so he can kiss Tommy, one hand guiding his dick, his other hand jacking Tommy's to distract him from the potential burn from being penetrated for the first time.  
　  
Only clearly Tommy isn't having any trouble at all with adjusting to Adam's girth and length, his legs wrapping around Adam, crossing at the ankle. It makes him wonder exactly how big the sex toy Tommy has been using is. He wants to know, wants to see it, maybe play with Tommy with it, but not now, not when he has Tommy begging for more.  
　  
"Please Adam, please," Tommy moans and Adam is powerless, all his thoughts about slow and gentle flying out the window. He wanted Tommy's first time with a man to be perfect, tender and loving. But hot and sweaty, hard and fast, almost a little rough also really works for him. He thrusts into Tommy's body, jacks his dick and sucks on his tongue, muffling the whimpers and pleas. He wants to hear them, but he doesn't want to stop kissing Tommy, he's addicted to the taste of Tommy.  
　  
He feel's Tommy's body start to stiffen and shudder, wound up tight and then his body is exploding, his muscles clamping down on Adam, Tommy's come spilling out over his fist, slicking the way as he wrings out every last drop of pleasure from Tommy's body, only moving his hand away when he knows that it's probably getting a little painful, over sensitive. He speeds up his thrusts, to fall over the edge with Tommy. His orgasm hits him hard and fast and shocking in it's intensity. He can hardly hold himself up, ending up slumped on his elbows, braced either side of Tommy's head. Tommy lifts his head, kissing Adam slow and sweet. Adam pulls out, goes to get a cloth and cleans them both up, he pulls the sheet back and pulls it over them both, pulling Tommy into his arms. He had always thought Tommy would be a cuddle slut after sex and he's more than pleased that he guessed right.   
　  
"That was incredible, are you okay? Are you in any pain? Adam asks, tracing the lines of Tommy's tattoo's with his finger tips. He loves the ink on Tommy's skin, even though horror movies scare the crap out of him.  
　  
"No pain, feeling pretty damn good," Tommy smiles and it's so genuine, no masks or games, just pure honesty.  
　  
"Good enough that you'd want to do it again?" Adam says softly, terrified the answer will be no.  
　  
"Yeah, Yeah I'd like that if you want it as well?" Tommy asks and Adam doesn't answer with words, he just leans over and kisses Tommy, long slow and deep, putting as much of his feelings in to the kiss as he can.  
　  
"Fucking hell of a day." Tommy mumbles against his neck.  
　  
"That's possibly an understatement." Adam points out. It's not every day that you save a man from drowning and then go on to sleep with a man for the first time.   
　  
"Shut up, my brains mush, you like literally fucked my brains out," Tommy smirks, it makes Adam want to kiss it off him, so he does, because he can now.  
　  
Seeing Tommy save Taylor had got him thinking. Tommy had showed what a brave good man he was. He'd been in awe of what Tommy did and terrified for his safety while he had been doing it. He cared about Tommy, was more than half way in love with him. Today had taught him not to waste any time, tragedy could strike anyone at any time. They almost lost Taylor today, on a peaceful beach does taking a break, none of them had thought it would be dangerous, but it was. Adam doesn't want to die with regrets and he would always have regretted it if he can never given the spark between them a chance. He doesn't think he'll ever regret kissing Tommy back.  
　  
Even when things get dark, theirs a light at the end of the tunnel, for Adam the light is Tommy. He can face anything, the darkest dark out there, as long as he knows that Tommy is waiting for him, there for him, his guiding light.  
　  
The End.


End file.
